


Shopping Trip

by mothprincessa



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing I'm sorry, My First Work in This Fandom, Updating tags as I go, and my first time writing something that isn't for school in Years, and my first work on ao3, just the boys being domestic.... or is it?, open end, the first tag is getting more important, we'll see where this story takes me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothprincessa/pseuds/mothprincessa
Summary: Three boys just want to go shopping on their day off...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I just got a random burst of motivation and slapped it together rn, it's 3am. I didn't read over it again but i probably will in the morning, so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, I'm not really satisfied with this but at the same time wanted to just put this out there so here you have it. I know I don't sound motivated rn but it's too early to think about anything else than sleep after getting this out of my system- yell at me in the comments if you want (i'd appreciate that). (*´∀`*)

They were going shopping, Marcin, Luka and him.  
It was a normal day in Berlin and he enjoyed the view of the cloudless sky above them, only half-heartedly listening to the chatter beside him and blocking the sound of the streets around them. He thought about what he was going to do when they came back. Maybe watch the new Episode of “The Mandalorian”, it should be online this evening. Or they could watch a movie together, all five of them.

  
While he was musing about the options they had, they arrived at the store. They were lucky, it wasn’t as full as it could be. Just a normal early afternoon. He was brought out of his thoughts when Luka turned to him: “Hey Miky, I’m gonna grab the food we need, could you get the snacks?”. He nodded and turned around, before looking back again. “Just Chips and Coke, right?”. Marcin grinned at him, before nodding and saying: “Look out, maybe you’ll run into the next person if you don’t get out of it.” He just snorted and turned, this time for real!, looking for the snacks. Passing the sections he was familiar with by now, he finds them fast, so he started to search for the others. While walking back, he observed the people he passed. A young mother with her toddler in one arm and a bag in the other passed him in a hurry. Imagining how stressed she must feel from just seeing her expression, he wondered how she was able to do manage her everyday life. Turning at the fruit section, he walked by a group of teenagers, excitedly chatting in German, probably about how they would spend the weekend that still seemed so far away. Finally spotting Marcin’s blonde head over a shelf of baking ingredients, he met with them again.

“There you are”, he greeted them and dropped the bags and bottles he brought into the bag Luka was holding open for him. After closing the bag, he looked up to him with a teasing grin: “Took you long enough. Now let’s go pay, takeout should be there when we get back.”. Nodding he passed Marcin, but not without forcefully bumping into him. Ignoring the shouted protest, he laughed while the man behind him scrambled to avoid falling into the shelf beside him. Catching up with him fast, Marcin put an arm around his shoulders: “Are you sure that was a good idea? I’m still streaming in your room!”, he exclaimed. Faking a shocked gasp, he looked at him: “You wouldn’t do _that_!” – “Oh, you know I totally would!”. They both started giggling like mad men but were stopped when Luka turned around: “Do you want to get home today or not?”, he asked, not even half-serious. Both of them started talking over each other instantly: ”Of course we want to go home or do you want to sleep outside?” – “What do you mean, we were just behind you…”. Shoulders shaking a bit with laughter, Luka turned around again to stand in line at the register, the two others right behind him. He started to look around again while Marcin put their stuff on the counter.

Before them was an elderly man, buying what looked like a few apples and a pack of cigarettes. To each his own, right? Further down the line were a girl and a tall guy, the girl talking animatedly while the guy was nodding along. Suddenly the girl stopped, grabbing the guy at his arm and looking outside with a worried look. Confused, he tried to look past them to see what could cause that reaction, but he didn’t see anything. But then he heard it. Almost too quiet to hear if you weren’t concentrating enough, but at the same time unbearably loud once you noticed it, a scream cut through the air, not far away from the store they were in. He stopped breathing for a moment, before he hurriedly grabbed Marcin at his shoulder: “Did you hear that?” – “No, what do you mean?”, came the distracted answer.

Almost at the same time as the girl before them started to talk louder to her friend and the other people in the line while starting to distance the pair from the line, he started to pull both Luka and Marcin out of the store, not listening to their spluttered protests because he was too busy straining his ears for more unusual noises. “We need to leave, now.”, his unusually serious voice stopped their protests, but made them look even more confused than before.

Starting to walk faster, he murmured: “Something isn’t right…”. Once they were out of the store, he looked around. To the right, everyone was just going on with their business, walking calmly, but when he looked to the general direction the scream must have come from, he noticed that the crowd was starting to move frantically, some starting to run in different directions, but all away from the center of the street. “Yeah, we need to leave.”, he said, not bothering to explain, that could wait until they were back at home. Pulling at the hands of Marcin and Luka he didn’t let go for once the last minute or so, he started to speed walk into the direction of their apartment. Having to jog to catch up with him and to avoid getting his hand hurt, Luka asked him worriedly: “Hey, what’s going on?” “I don’t know for sure, but if you would look behind us, which you will _not_ do, you would notice people starting to run, so I decided that it’s best to get us out of there as fast as possible.” Luka exchanged an uneasy look with Marcin, while he just focused on getting them home before whatever was causing the panic reached them.

  
Sadly, he thought, they probably wouldn’t be having a relaxing movie night today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? No one knows, feel free to let your imagination run wild!! ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡  
> Have a great day and stay positive during these stressful times! Use the extra free time to relax and do the things you normally don't have the time for! *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really didn’t think I would continue this, but here we are! Hope you like it 。（＞ω＜。）  
> I think the trend with the late night writing will continue, oops.

Martin just heard the door open and being slammed close a second later, then stumbling and a mess of words. “Ah”, he thought, “the others are back from their shopping trip.”

What he didn’t expect was a frantic Miky bursting through the door, shoes still on, Marcin and Luka coming in behind him, throwing confused questions at him that he wouldn’t answer. Sensing that the situation wouldn’t get better without some help, he swiftly stood up and grabbed Miky by his shoulders to stop him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”, he asked, looking him in the eyes and trying to sound calming to not distress the support further. Since coming in he started to shake, breath coming in short puffs while he tried to articulate whatever had him panic like that.

Seeing that he wouldn’t be able to calm down, he softly turned Miky and started to walk him to the couch to sit down. Once they sat, Luka and Marcin stood awkwardly besides them, still confused, but now as worried too. Looking at them he said: “Come on, go take your shoes off and get Rasmus here, then we can talk.” They nodded and turned, Luka hesitating in the doorway for a moment, before he decided that Miky would be alright with Martin.

While he instructed the man besides him to take deep breaths, they waited for the others to come back. Miky just had calmed down and took of his shoes to place them next to the couch, when they came into the room, Rasmus now looking as confused as the others looked and he felt. They sat down, now all of them sitting in a half-circle on the couch, looking at each other. “Okay, can you explain what’s going on now please?”, he directed the question to his teammate sitting next to him.

He took a deep breath before he started: “Okay so, we were trying to get the food, right? But when we stood there in the line, some girl looked outside and she looked really worried so”, taking another deep breath before he could start to get too fast, words stumbling out of his mouth, he stopped for a moment. Martin laid his hand onto his shoulder again. After breathing out slowly, he continued: “So, I looked outside and really concentrated, and I heard someone screaming. It sounded so panicked, it gave me a really bad feeling, so I grabbed Luka and Marcin and pulled them outside. And when we were outside, I looked again and saw people running and heard more screaming, so I got us out of there as fast as possible, because I really didn’t want to find out what caused the people to panic. And when we got here, I just couldn’t stop thinking about that bad feeling, and what it might mean, so that’s why I started to panic as well.”

After a heavy pause, where the rest of them just looked at each other, not knowing what to think, he looked up at Rasmus and Martin: “So, sorry but we didn’t get the snacks for tonight.” Rasmus almost started to laugh, before he stopped himself and said: “Don’t worry. For now I just want to find out what you saw back there.” They all answered with some form of agreement. “Maybe we could call Grabbz? He’s German, he could watch the news for us.”, Marcin threw the idea into the room. They all thought about it for a moment, but when nobody could think of something better, Luka volunteered to do it just as the doorbell rang. Martin stood up: “Probably the food, I’ll get it.” He walked to the door, still a bit confused with what was going on, he opened it. Before him stood the delivery guy, just as he expected. Paying fast, he made his way back to the others where Luka was still talking to Grabbz, making a short stop at the kitchen to grab knives and forks for all of them.

Entering the room, he catched the end of the conversation: “… need you to look at the news and tell us if you see anything that could have something to do with what we saw… Yes, the store down the street. Okay, thank you, bye.”, with that, Luka hang up. While walking back to the couch and setting the food onto the table, he asked: “What did he say?”- “Well, he was as confused as we are, but he will keep an eye out for it.” – “Good. Now let’s eat and relax a bit, I’m sure you can use it after that.”

Putting on the next comedy that they got their hands on, they dug in. When they were done, the empty packaging was stacked onto the table and the floor. They all shifted a bit closer together, talking in hushed voices, not paying any attention to the movie and just enjoying them laying together. Looking at Miky, who looked like he was going to sleep any moment now, he whispered: “Are you alright again?”. It took a moment before an answer was whispered back: “Yeah, I think so. I just ran high on energy and when we got back, I just crashed a bit, I think.” Nodding, reassured with the answer, he turned back to the movie, watching the characters interact in a story he didn’t really pay attention to.

Allowing himself to relax, the last thought he had before nodding off was: “I hope we’ll get a call from Grabbz soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering (probably not but I’ll tell you anyways) I had the guys call Grabbz, well, “Grabbz” because that’s how they call him in every video I saw. And I can’t recall him calling them by their real names either, so that’s how they’ll address each other.  
> I hope the part with Miky panicking isn’t too clunky, but I felt like that would be a realistic reaction after such a stressful situation. I think someone would be a bit shaken up, or a bit more, after that.  
> The next chapter is in the making, so don't worry about nothing coming next, but I don't know how long it'll take me ( ´•௰•`)


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up from his deep slumber, Marcin looked around confused, searching for what woke him up so early in the morning. He found the source quickly, it was Luka’s phone, a picture of Grabbz on the screen. Grumbling, he started to get out from the mess of limbs all five of them were on the couch. It took him a solid minute, until he was finally able to grab the phone and hit “accept”.

“Good morning Grabbz, I hope you have some good news for us.”, he said in his raspy morning voice. Standing up to grab a glass of water and to avoid waking up the others, he took a look at all of them before he left the room. Not having stood for a minute, Luka and Rasmus were already hogging the new free space, Rasmus hand almost hitting Luka, who was next to him, in the face in the process of moving. Luka was now laying on his stomach, spread over as much space as possible. Miky was curled up next to Rasmus, his blanket covering him almost completely and face pushing into Martin’s shoulder next to him, who looked like nothing in the world could wake him up, with his hands folded on his stomach and light snores escaping his mouth. Looking at him sleeping like that, he was reminded of his grandfather. He snorted, before he tuned into what Grabbz was saying to him.

“Good morning to you too, Jankos. Don’t get too excited, I don’t want you to be the first person I talk to in the morning too, believe me. I guess the others aren’t awake yet… that doesn’t matter, I wanted to tell you what I saw in the news this morning.” – “Haha, what a funny guy you are. But go on then, tell me”, he answered while walking into the kitchen.

While he got a glass, he decided that he was in the mood for juice, but when he opened the fridge, he was met with the devastating realization that they wanted to get some juice yesterday. When they left it on the counter. Sighing, he filled the glass with tap water, while listening to Grabbz retell what he saw: “So, it was reported that yesterday, down the street you were shopping on, a woman went crazy. Just, crazy. They showed a short video, where you couldn’t make out much, because it was so blurry with movement, but it seemed like she was trying to bite and scratch others.” Hearing that, he almost choked on his water. “She- what?”, was all he could manage while he was trying to wipe the spilled water away from himself.

Ignoring the noises that came from the other end, Grabbz continued: “I don’t know man. They said she was arrested but managed to scratch some people and even bite one in the arm before the police arrived. She tried to bite them too! Now they are trying to find out what’s wrong with her and the injured people were taken to the hospital, to get checked for diseases or whatever she has. This whole thing is crazy, I’m glad you got away from there fast enough to not see it live.” Nodding, even though he knew their coach couldn’t see him, he said: ”Yeah man, me too. I just hope the injured people won’t get what made her go crazy too.”

Humming in agreement, he heard Grabbz sigh afterwards: “It just keeps getting crazier every week… I need to leave now, still have some stuff to do, unlike you lazy people over there. I’ll call you when I hear something new.” He let out a short laugh before answering: “You keep telling yourself that, that you are the most productive in here man. And thanks a lot.” – “No problem, dumbass, bye” – “Bye, worst coach in the whole LEC.” Pretending like he didn’t hear the snort on the other end of the line, he hung up and shook his head. “Grabbz man…”, he mumbled.

He got himself a bowl of cereal and showered after he ate. By the time he went back to the living room, the others were talking quietly, still waking up. 

Not even trying to be gentle, he ripped the curtains open and yelled in the cheeriest voice possible: “Good morning boys! I have some news for you, but you will only get them when you stand up and eat breakfast!” He was answered with groans and being told how awful he was, but he just laughed and started to drag Luka down from the couch. That got him to move, standing up faster than Marcin expected of him so early in the morning.

While the others ate, he reported what Grabbz had told him. They all just stared at each other after he was done, before he himself broke the silence: “I’m _so_ glad we got out of there fast enough to not see that.” – “Yeah man, what the fuck is that even? Are we living in a fucking movie or what?”, came the answer from Martin. The others just nodded, still a bit disturbed, but also glad the situation played out as it did for them.

“By the way, we still have to get the food and stuff we wanted to get yesterday, the juice is empty!”, Marcin told them to break the awkward pause. “So, who is going with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really took me longer than it should have... i just didn't know how to end it. I went with the rather easy solution of just cutting the scene that was giving me trouble (・_・ヾ  
> Hope you like this one~


End file.
